


For Now

by itswheremydemonshide10



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: "Sometimes... Robert checks up on him." For @dasoni.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> For @dasoni on tumblr who created the accompanying art (do yourselves a favour and check it out - you're welcome in advance!)

Robert doesn’t usually let himself think about it, about _him._

But sometimes, on the odd occasion, he can’t help it. Like now.

He’s curled up on the sofa, a book in his lap, the light from the lamp bathing the room in a soft glow. He’s not sure why the thought crosses his mind now, but it does. He tries to go back to his book, but his concentration is gone now, his fingers itching as he reaches for his phone and unlocks it. He found Steven again through a friends reunited website, shortly before he moved back to Emmerdale. He didn’t get in contact, felt a lump of fear in his throat at the very thought of it, but he did save the link to his – thankfully public – facebook page.

Robert’s seen all the major moments in Steven’s life from afar, through posts and photos. The day he graduated university, his gap year in Australia, the day he proposed to his boyfriend. Each post, every happy milestone, had caused an ache in Robert’s chest, a constant thrum of “what ifs”.

He hasn’t looked at his page in over two years now though, long enough that he had almost forgotten all about the bookmark buried in his phone. Almost.

Robert scrolls through a few generic posts, inside jokes with friends, silly snapchat selfies, and pictures from a recent holiday in Italy, until one post in particular catches his eye. It’s of Steven and his husband, holding an angelic looking toddler, a little girl with a sweet face and dark curls. The caption attached to the photo reads:

_The adoption finally came through! #officialfamily._

The usual surge of bitter, painful thoughts that always emerge at the sight of Steven’s face bubble under the surface. He can’t ignore the memories of shaking hands, of bruised skin, and burning shame.

But it feels different this time, maybe it’s the passage of time, or perhaps just because he’s in a better place now, but he can swallow back the acidic taste in his mouth and focus on the image properly now. Steven is glowing with happiness, pride shining from every inch of him, and Robert is glad.

His thumb hovers over the friend request button for just a second, before he rejects that thought. _Not now_ Robert thinks, _but maybe one day._

Maybe one day he will send a friend request. Maybe he’ll like their family portraits. Maybe he’ll send a message, or a photo of his own. Maybe.

But for now, Robert is content to just smile at the photo, before closing the app and leaving his book on the shelf. He stretches the ache out of his back as he stands, before trudging up the stairs to bed. He gently nudges open Liv’s door to check that she’s sleeping peacefully, before wandering to his own room, changing into his pyjamas, and sliding under the covers.

Aaron grunts slightly as Robert’s cold feet brush his ankles, but he still lifts his arm to allow Robert to snuggle in against his chest. The soft press of dry, rough lips against his temple is the last thing that Robert feels before sleep claims him.

_Yeah, for now life is pretty good._


End file.
